Silver Tinsel
by Coco Gash Jirachi
Summary: AU. One-shot prequel to "Silver Clouds", sequel to "Burdens". Late Christmas fic. Yusei, when he can't sleep one night, consults comfort from Hikaru. JackxYusei side BlitzxOC. Mentions of sex.


_**Silver Tinsel**_

_**By Coco Gash Jirachi**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own 5D's, Setsuna "Genji", Hikaru or Tenshi!**_

**_Claimer: I _DO_ own Hikari!_**

_**Summary: AU. One-shot prequel to "Silver Clouds", sequel to "Burdens". Late Christmas fic. Yusei, when he can't sleep one night, consults comfort from Hikaru. Thoughts of the upcoming holidays cause him to think of his "new memories" of childhood. JackxYusei, side BlitzxOC. Mentions of sex.**_

* * *

Timidly, Yusei poked his head inside of his sister's bedroom. A small blush was spread across his face.

_"Hikaru-Onee-chan?..."_

Without saying a word, Hikaru sat up with one of her hands on her pregnant belly through the blankets covering her body. As if she had been readying herself for hours for him to enter, she patted her left hand to the space beside her.

Yusei closed the door behind himself, slowly making his way to the bed and climbing up from the bottom to his twin sister. Immediately, she wrapped her arms around him for a moment, giving his back a rub. Yusei winced; obviously he and Jack had been a little busy earlier that night. Judging from his onee-chan's lack of sleeping clothes in the winter time, he assumed that she and Blitz had been taking care of her hormones earlier as well.

"You and Jack didn't have a fight, did you?" Hikaru asked as she nestled her and Yusei beneath the blankets, against her almost bare but still warm body. Her black wings retracted from their small, dormant folds on her back, wrapping the two in their warmth.

"No..." Yusei whispered, cuddling his weak and fragile body into his sister. "He's just out cold... he wouldn't wake up and I couldn't sleep..."

"Well," Hikaru tucked his head beneath her chin as his golden wings slowly stretched out, helping cocoon them into more warmth. "You can always come to me, you hear?"

_"Mm-hm..."_ Yusei hummed, nodding tiredly.

Hikaru leaned down to kiss his forehead before she cuddled them together. She was rolling over her thoughts, thinking of how lucky she were that Blitz weren't here right now. Not even a half an hour ago he had been called to the hospital where he interned as a new doctor. It really didn't surprise her. He was on call that night. On call doctors were almost always called on into work.

Carefully, Hikaru trailed her hand down Yusei's back again, rubbing it to sooth his insomnia. Yusei winced again, breathing through his teeth.

"Twinny-chan? Did I hurt you?" she asked in concern.

"No..." Yusei responded, the blush on his cheeks growing darker. Sheepishly, he buried his face in Hikaru's chest despite the face that he was forced to practically nuzzle her bosom like a breast-feeding baby. She always managed to put gay men in the most awkward hugs against her chest.

_"Oooooooooh..."_ Hikaru slowly closed her eyes, nodding once in understanding. "Jack can get pretty rough with you, can't he?"

"I like it rough..." Yusei responded, burying his face in her even further. Hikaru could feel the heat of embarrassment radiating off of his body completely.

"Come on," Hikaru picked up his head, locking them eye-to-eye. Yusei looked so helpless; he so desperately wanted to look away, very embarrassed for talking about his sex life so openly with his twin sister. Hikaru, some how, remained as calm as possible. "You don't have to be so shy... everybody does it. How do you think I got pregnant? The stork?"

Yusei's fearful eyes seemed to calm down, closing halfway. Hikaru placed an affectionate kiss on his cheek before she let him cuddle against her shoulder.

"Besides..." Hikaru continued. "You can talk to me about anything."

_"I know..."_ Yusei whispered, his eyes slipping closed further.

Trailing her human hand back up Yusei's back, accidentally making him hiss again (_Jesus, Assless! What in hell do you _**do**_ to my Twinny-chan?_), Hikaru brought her hand to the back of Yusei's head, petting his hair.

Hikaru began to hum gently, rocking their hugging bodies together like Yusei were the baby in her belly that she would rock to sleep when it would be born. Soon, her humming turned into singing.

Hikaru: _**Twirling, whirling, round we go.  
Twirling high, and twirling low.  
Twirling round we go...**_

_**Twirling, whirling, round we go.  
Twirling fast, and twirling slow.  
Twirling round we go...**_

_**Twirling, whirling, round we go.  
Twirling high, and twirling low.  
See the colors skip and flow...**_

_**See the ribbons as they blow...  
Twirling round we go...**_

She was glad when she felt that Yusei's tense body relaxing. The poor thing was always so wound up and weak... still recovering from his major illness.

"Christmas is coming soon..." Hikaru whispered. "You excited?... It'll be our first together as a family since a long, long time..."

A moment later, Yusei's soft, almost gentle breathing told her that he had fallen asleep. Smiling softly, she inwardly praised herself for getting him to fall asleep so quickly when he suffered from his insomnia.

_"Buenas noches..."_ she whispered gently. _"Hermano mío..."_

* * *

_**"Twinny-chan... Twinny-chan, wake up!! It's Christmas!!"**_

_**Almost unenthusiastically, the child Yusei's blue eyes slipped open to be greeted by his twin sister's hyper jumpiness as she attempted to climb out of their crib.**_

_**"Come on, come on!! Grab Charlie and lets go see what Santa left for us!!"**_

_**Having already held his teddy bear in his arm, Yusei sat up. Just as Hikaru hoisted herself up and out of the crib, their momma, Hotaru, soon entered.**_

_**"Hikaru," Hotaru chuckled as her eldest child stood and undid the lock on the outside of the crib to make the side drop down. "You feisty little girl, you..." she chuckled as Yusei carefully jumped down. Immediately, her twin daughter and son ran over to her, hugging her legs. "You two didn't hurt yourselves, did you?"**_

_**"Nope!!" Hikaru pipped excitedly as Hotaru knelt down, holding their almost one year-old sister in her arms. "Good morning, Hikari-chan!!" she said, giving the giggling little girl a kiss on the nose.**_

_**"Setsu-chan?..." Yusei said meekly, looking past his momma's legs. Setsuna and Tenshi were standing out in the hallway with their momma, Hoshiko.**_

_**"Merry Christmas, Yusei." Setsuna said with a smile. He held his red blanket in his left arm.**_

_**Trembling for a moment, Yusei let go of Hotaru's legs before he sprinted over to his older half-brother.**_

_**"Setsu-chan..." he said when he hugged him.**_

_**"Aw... how cute!!" Hoshiko cooed, leaning down to kiss her oldest son on the top of his head. "See, Setsuna-chan? He really loves you very much..."**_

_**Setsuna didn't know why Yusei's tense body made him feel very uneasy, even as a young child. He knew Yusei wasn't normal. But he was still his brother, none the less. No matter how much the attention Yusei was given by all three parents got on his nerves, he felt something between him and his brother. Something he didn't have with either of the mommas, their papa, or any of their other siblings.**_

_**No matter what, though, when Yusei began to cling to him, Setsuna would hug him back, almost feeling like he were protecting him.**_

_**Maybe he was?... Setsuna could only wonder.**_

_**"Come on, babies," Hotaru said. "Let's go join Papa in the living room to see what Santa brought us!"**_

_**"Santaaaa!!" Tenshi exclaimed excitedly, throwing his arms up in the air.**_

_**Hikari was let down from her momma's arms, holding onto Hikaru's hand as the children all began to run for the living room. Yusei tried to keep up, awkwardly holding onto Setsuna's hand as the other boy ran ahead of him.**_

_**"Santa came!! Santa came!!" Hikaru cried as they ran to the tree, where their presents were laid.**_

_**"Meeeeeeeeerry Christmas!!" Hiraku said, scooping up Hikari and Tenshi into his arms.**_

_**"Papa!!" Hikari giggled, pulling on the white ball of Hiraku's Santa hat.**_

_**"Presents, Papa!! Presents!!" Tenshi said excitedly, wriggling down from Hiraku's strong arm. He dropped down onto his bottom before standing up, feeling no pain from the fall. He would most likely have a bruise on his bottom in a few hours' time.**_

_**"Go on, baby girl," Hiraku said, placing Hikari onto her feet so she wouldn't hurt herself. "Go tear some paper open!!"**_

_**"Momma, Momma!! What's for who?!" Hikaru asked, looking at all of the boxes.**_

_**"Santa took care of that, don't worry," Hotaru chuckled. "He put them in piles for you."**_

_**"This one's mine?" Setsuna asked, pointing to the pile wrapped in green as he looked up at his momma.**_

_**"Indeed it is, Setsuna-chan." Hoshiko responded.**_

_**"Oh boy, this one's mine!!" Hikaru said, practically jumping onto the red-wrapped pile.**_

_**"Mine, mine, mine!!" Tenshi pipped, picking up the top box from his pile, which was wrapped in light blue.**_

_**"Here, Hikari, this is for you,"**_

_**Hikari's face lit up when her momma handed her a pink-wrapped box.**_

_**"Can we open them now?" Setsuna asked excitedly.**_

_**"Of course," Hoshiko said as Hotaru handed a blue-wrapped box to Yusei.**_

_**"Yaaaaaaaaaaaay!!"**_

* * *

_**"Oh, Hira, it's beautiful!!"**_

_**"Topaz is your birthstone, right?"**_

_**"Yes, it is," Hoshiko responded as Hiraku hooked the necklace around her neck. It was a blue topaz pendant. "It's gorgeous!!" Unshyly, she kissed him on the mouth when she turned her head around. "Thank you so much!!"**_

_**"Yusei... come on! All those toys, and you cling onto me?..."**_

_**Setsuna could try and make it seem like he could care less for the boy who insisted he hug him all day, but Yusei knew better than that. Setsuna knew that. Yusei was very, very strange. Without saying a word to him, just by touching him, Yusei would feel everything Setsuna felt. And not just with Setsuna. With the mommas, their papa, and any of their siblings you could pick out randomly.**_

_**"Aw, Yusei-chan..."**_

_**Yusei began to cry as Hotaru picked him up and held him in her arms. He continued to fuss as she rocked him, trying to calm him down.**_

_**"What's the matter?" Hotaru asked him, keeping his head tucked beneath her chin.**_

_**"Come on, Yusei!! I know what'll make you smile!!"**_

_**Yusei squeaked when Hikaru managed to pull him out of their momma's arms, holding his hands tightly as she backed them towards the Christmas tree.**_

_**"Look up!!" she said, pointing to the tree. Slowly blinking once, Yusei turned his head and looked up. Upon the tree, he saw a lot of silver, shiny... stuff. "Tinsel!!" Hikaru said matter-of-factly. She smiled at her twin brother, holding his hands a little tighter. "All of the shiny stuff is tinsel!! Can you try saying that? Tin-sel!!"**_

_**His jaw shaking, Yusei slowly opened his mouth. Meekly, he tried to let the sound of a word come out of his mouth... but it was to no avail. When nothing came out, he slowly closed his mouth and hung his head.**_

_**"You know what tinsel reminds me of?" Hikaru asked with a grin.**_

_**"What's that?" Setsuna asked when Yusei cocked his head to the side.**_

_**Holding onto Yusei's hands tighter, Hikaru then began to spin them both in a circle. Yusei's face brightened up a bit, knowing what would soon come of it.**_

_**Hikaru:**_ _Twirling, whirling, round we go.  
Twirling high, and twirling low.  
Twirling round we go..._

_**Tenshi giggled, he and Hikari each taking one of Setsuna's hands as the three began to spin in a circle.**_

_**Hikaru:** Twirling, whirling, round we go.  
Twirling fast, and twirling slow.  
Twirling round we go..._

_**"Come on!!" Hikaru said, all five of the children joining hands together.**_

_**Hikaru:** Twirling, whirling, round we go.  
Twirling high, and twirling low.  
See the colors skip and flow..._

_See the ribbons as they blow...  
Twirling round we go..._

**_Their parents just all watched, Hiraku with an arm around each of the two mommas' shoulders, overjoyed._**

* * *

"Tinsel."

"Hm?" Hikaru picked her head up from the stove, looking over at Yusei who stood in the doorway. "What was that, Twinny-chan?" she asked to the only other living being present in the room.

"I can say it, now." Yusei responded. "Tinsel..."

As the word registered in her mind, Hikaru turned around completely. She gave her brother a small, warm smile.

"You dreamed of it last night, didn't you?" she asked.

Yusei nodded as he slowly set foot in the kitchen, his bare feet making nearly no noise on the floor.

"When we decorate the tree this year... when we get it..." Yusei began, his voice meek. "Could we... put a lot of... tinsel... on it?..."

"Of course..."

Hikaru enveloped her younger brother in her arms warmly, yet still careful of her baby bump.

"... That was the first time I ever said that word..." Yusei whispered. "I remember... I wanted to say it when you asked me if I could, but..." He rested his head on Hikaru's shoulder. "When we lost our memories, I never said it because I didn't know what it was, or even know it existed..."

"Don't you worry..." Hikaru said, rubbing his back gently. Even after resting for hours during the night, Yusei winced again. Not as badly as before, though, thank heavens. "We've got to take baby steps, remember?" Yusei nodded his head two times, and Hikaru carefully held him a little tighter. "Once we're decorating it with the tinsel, we can throw it all around the room, spin around, and I'll sing our song..."

_"... I'd like that..."_ Yusei whispered.

Smiling, Hikaru held onto his shoulders and looked him in the eyes when she had to part them. She didn't want her sausages to burn.

"And as soon as Assless gets his ass in her, I'm gonna tell him to quit bein' so rough with _**your**_ ass!!" she pipped as she turned around.

_**"O-Onee-chan!!"**_

Yusei's face turned very bright very quickly as he stumbled backwards. When his back hit the wall, he heard something ringing in his ears.

_**"Merry Christmas, Yusei..."**_

_**"J-Jack... hah..."**_

Yusei picked his head up, his eyes closed half-way.

_"That was weird..."_ he whispered, though Hikaru still heard his words.

"Hm?" Hikaru turned around for a moment. "Are you okay?" she asked, seeing his red face. "Are you feeling sick?"

"No... I'm okay..." Yusei responded, keeping a hand on his head as he stood back up. "I think I'm just mixing up my dreams and memories up a little again..."

Hikaru looked at him with understanding, knowing that the words meant Yusei was being confused by his still recovering memories and his sense of reality. She knew things were like when they were children again; no matter what, even if other babies were on the way, Yusei would still need a lot of attention because he was sick.

"Don't you worry, Twinny-chan..." she said, keeping her head lowered when she turned back to concentrate on not burning breakfast. "You're still recovering... you'll get better soon."

"I hope so..." Yusei responded. He laid his head in his arms when he sat down at the empty table. _"It feels like I'm losing myself..."_ he whispered to himself.

* * *

**_OWARI_**

Gash: Well, there we have it!! A late Christmas fic to make up for not completing my planned-out Sukisho Christmas fic, and also a bit of a sneak-peek to _Silver Clouds_, the sequel to _Burdens Of A Dragon_!!

Skylar: Gashy-chan was nice enough to throw in a little bit of a mystery from _Silver Clouds_ in this!! To keep you readers guessing!! :D

Gash: X3 I just love all the cracks I had to make at Yusei and Jack's sex life... I know I didn't leave much left for it to show at the end of _Burdens,_ but, it _**IS**_ in here, so that's all that matters!! Cuz that means it'll be in _Silver Clouds_, you lucky ducks, you!! :D

Zeon: I like how you made Setsuna-chan care a lot for Yusei despite his hard outer shell... I find that very sweet in small children.

Aki: Eh, I kinda liked...

Skylar: (Glares at Aki, motioning her eyes towards her cleaver case)

Aki: I mean, I... _**LOVED IT.**_

Gash: ^///////^ Thank you all!! Now, really, would you readers all...

Gash and Skylar: _**REVIEW, PLEASE?!?!**_

Mimi: _**PYUPYU, PYU!!!**_ ^o^

Zeon: Review or I will make sure that your next Christmas will be _**far**_ from holly, jolly.


End file.
